


Possessée of Avarice

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Chases, Cunnilingus, Dark Fantasy, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Making Out, Oral Sex, Rich Bitch Papa, Sexual Fantasy, Smoking, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: A wealthy Italian, Terzo Emeritus, hides his alternate psychopathic ego from his co-workers and friends as he delves deeper into his violent, hedonistic fantasies.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Scary Stories To Tell In The Abbey





	Possessée of Avarice

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're in the mood for a sexy special today ghouls and ghulehs, because we've got a titillating tale for you today! We all know how Papa III can be a flirt... but you may have to do a background check before accepting his advances next time. 
> 
> Dress in your sexiest lingerie, light the black candles, and pour some wine. It's time for a thrilling tale of he who uses power to his bloody advantage.

The black Rolls Royce Phantom putted down the dark street, pulling up by a corner. The lady on the corner shifted as she saw the car approach, long brown hair parting out of her face. She recognized the vehicle.

The window rolled down on a face. At first she didn't recognize him. The closer she looked into his eyes however, she realized it was in fact her weekly customer.

The window rolled down further, and he dangled a pretty diamond necklace out of the window. She went to take it, but he snatched it back quickly. "Ah," the man spoke, mouth curling up. "Come cara. We talk in the car, si?" After what happened last time, she was hesitant to get in, but the diamond necklace could pay her rent for months. She opened the door, and he slid over to allow her a seat in the spacious back of the Rolls.

"You're looking good," he commented. She could feel his dark gaze on her body.

"Thank you, Papa," she murmured, referring to him by the name he asked her to use.

"Would you like to spend the night?" He held up the wad of bills Mia just knew where hundreds. Her breath hitched as she accepted them between long fingernails.

"We have a guest coming tonight, cara," he informed her, stroking a hand down her hair. "A friend of mine. You will like her, si? She is... quite something."

The driver didn't take the three, once the third had joined them, back home to Terzo's mansion. Instead, they were driven to Copia's recently vacated penthouse where Terzo had been staying the past week, as he had instructed the driver. Immediately upon entering, Terzo excused himself to the washroom to touch up his paint— he came out looking dapper and immaculate, cologne on and black hair combed to perfection.

He had ordered take out Italian from the most expensive restaurant in town for the three of them, preferring a night in. Terzo stared in distaste at the way their guest, a socialite named Juliette, slurped her linguini off the fork, neglecting the spoon she would ideally use to twirl the pasta. When she looked up at him, he plastered on a warm smile.

"Enjoying, tesoro?"

"Yeah. Super good!"

"'Super good', what?"

"Oh," she giggled. "Oh, yeah. Papa." She blew him a kiss, and Terzo made a show of catching it, patting it over his own lips. Those same lips curled down again in disgust once she looked away. At least Mia was an elegant sight to behold. She twirled the pasta perfectly on her spoon, lifting the small portion up to her mouth and closing her lips around it. He focused on how the cream left its residue on her bottom lip, licking his own lips as he watched. He turned back to Juliette. She wasn't nearly as well mannered or domesticated as his favourite prostitute, but she did have magnificent breasts. He ogled her for a good two and a half minutes, until he slid her nearly empty bowl of pasta away from her.

"More wine?" he offered, as she gave up her fork with a huff.

"Sure, Papa. Thanks." He smiled. At least she had the courtesy to remember her manners. He went behind the bar, and returned with a full bottle of expensive red.

"From Capri," he told them, as if either of them cared. He topped up their glasses, and Juliette turned to Terzo.

"How are your brothers?"

"They are fine, from what I've heard," he nodded, taking a seat again. He unbuttoned the top few buttons of his pink shirt, and relaxed back with an unlit cigarette between his fingers. "I have not heard much from them." He lit the cigarette and maintained a smile as he placed a hand on Juliette's bare leg. He offered her one, and she shook her head.

"Got any blow?"

"I'm afraid I do not," he replied, though he was painfully aware of the 2 kilos of cut coke Copia had left over under the bar from his closeted addiction. That didn't mean she had any claim to it, nor did he; it belonged to the dead.

"Fine. Fuck, I remember that night with Secondo like it was yesterday," she sighed, lounging back into the black pillows. "Your older brother knows his way around a woman." Terzo's grip on her leg tightened involuntarily as his jaw clenched.

"So I have heard. Time and time again." He couldn't mask the irritation in his voice. Juliette scoffed.

"Fuck, sorry for pissing you off. Jealous much?"

Terzo crushed the cigarette promptly in his tray. Dark eyes darted up to hers, and Mia watched quietly, apprehensively. "You have not seen what I can do in the bedroom, dolce mia." He patted her leg in good nature, though his eyes possessed dormant threat. Juliette laughed, large breasts jiggling with the motion.

"And I don't plan to." She met his eyes again and raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk, telling Terzo she was playing hard to get. He loved a challenge. The brunette lit up another cigarette, and gestured to his lady friend.

"Have you ever been with a woman?" he asked, exposed chest falling with the exhale. Juliette bit her lip.

"Sure. A couple times."

"Si, you swing both ways, hm? As I do. Why miss out on half the world's pleasure?" He looked over to Mia. "And... what about our guest here. You find her attractive, no?" He exhales. "I know I do."

"She's pretty," the redhead nodded. Mia felt her face heat up under the scrutiny. She found Papa hopelessly attractive, though she would never admit it, because he frightened her too. Something about him, just under the surface of the Italian gentleman character he played... something was off. It was only a matter of time before his true colours showed.

"Would you kiss her?" Papa whispered. Juliette took a second to respond.

"Yes."

"Mia, tesoro. Would you kiss our lady friend here?" Mia nodded. For $3000, she would do anything. "Would you caress her?" Mia's breath hitched as Terzo's lips curled up into a lascivious smile. "Would you touch her between her pretty legs if she so desired?"

Taking the hint, Mia stood to saunter over. Placing a knee between Juliette's legs, Mia tilted her chin up into a kiss. Juliette's hands reached up to cup Mia's face, then slid down to her breasts. Mia did the same, laying down overtop of Juliette. Terzo watched as the redhead beneath took the lead, touching gently between their bodies and deepening the kiss. They ground together, Mia releasing soft moans with every graze against her heat. Terzo took a burning drag of his cigarette as he observed, languidly ashing it over Copia's ugly red carpet.

"Did you know," he drawled, "That ABBA's collection of greatest hits, called simply, "ABBA Gold" had 19 tracks on it?" He hummed as the two continued to play. "Did you know that, Mia?"

Juliette looked up from her kiss with Mia, red lipstick smeared. "You listen to ABBA?" Papa placed a hand over his chest.

"They are the greatest band out of Sweden. Greatest band of all time, really," he mused, dragging his thumb along his lower lip. "So many beautiful tracks. But One Of Us? Truly masterful. Knowing love when love is lost. Knowing oneself and knowing it is too late to chase what you truly desire."

A moan interrupted him, and he was drawn back into the sexual scene before him. Terzo wished he had invited his other friend, Michel. Michel was a man of many talents Terzo had come to learn, both in business and in the bedroom. Inviting him would make four. Terzo did love orgies. He wouldn't mind a good strong touch right about now from a man as he watched the two delicate roses deflower one another on his couch. Well, it wasn't his couch. It was Copia's... before he had killed him with an axe last week, and hung him in the closet.

He took a sip of brandy, and felt the burn as it went down. The alcohol intoxicated his senses with fantasies of red, red as the carpet beneath them. Blood covering the two of them, limbs sliding as it flowed between them. They would kiss through it, drenched head to toe, staining the white sofa with it as they gasped out their last breaths. Suddenly, the fantasy switched to him, stabbing a knife deep into their supple skin, listening to hysterical screams like music as blood splattered everywhere. Terzo dug his palm into his cock through his pants and popped a button on them. His hand began to rub as he watched the two, watched the passion between their lips. Juliette finally looked over to him, blowing a red curl out of her face.

"Looks like you wanna move this to the bedroom, Papa."

He exhaled steadily. "You are intuitive, amore. Shall we?"

Five minutes later, Terzo was buried between Juliette's legs under the sheets, arms keeping him up in push up stance. He delved deep between her folds roughly, making her scream for him as she tugged his raven hair.

“Papa,” she gasped. Terzo’s tongue danced up and down her wetness, curling up to play with her bud. Her legs began to quiver, and he held onto them tightly, too tightly. Juliette shrieked out something unintelligible as Terzo began to fuck her with his tongue properly, nipping softly at her clit and biting her inner thighs with ranging intensity. With an obnoxiously loud cry, Juliette came hard on Terzo’s face, Terzo lapping it up and biting deeper. His fingernails dug. His teeth sunk. His eyes darkened to an almost feral, furious expression as he worked her oversensitive clit, ignoring her pained moans as he faltered not for a second in his pursuit of her second orgasm.

Mia gently crept out of bed. Things were getting rougher under there, and she didn't much feel like staying the night. Papa had already made her cum once on his fingers, which was nice, and though she wanted to stay and wait for him to do it again with his cock, this was her way out for the night. Casting one more glance their way as she slipped on her other shoe, she noticed something.

The loud cries of pleasure from under the sheets turned into screams of panic, and Mia stumbled back a little. There was blood blossoming on the sheets, and Juliette's screams only grew louder as Mia heard what could only be described as a growl come from Papa. She backed away toward the door, but the covers whipped back. Terzo glared her way with raven hair hanging over his face, blood dripping down his chin and down over his bare chest. Nervously, Mia looked past him to Juliette. The redhead was staring at the ceiling, motionless, covered in bleeding bite marks all over her stomach, her bleeding cunt and her breasts. Mia nearly choked when she saw what he had done to her neck: ripped her throat right out with his teeth.

Letting out a scream herself, Mia dashed from the room. Flinging open the first door she could find, she covered her mouth. Angelo Copia, wealthy socialite, was hanging inside, hacked and bloody, jaw loose and eyes glazed over white. Words drawn in blood stained the wall behind him. Running to the next door, she opened it to find Papa's washroom-- there were three naked bodies inside, a man draped over the toilet, a girl spread out on the floor overtop of the word “DOLCE”, and a girl—grotesquely dismembered— in the bathtub.

 _You cannot run from me_.

Mia let another scream out at the voice in her head, and jerked in terror when she felt a hand grab her arm. Papa tried to reach down and grab her leg too, but he slipped in his trail of blood, falling on his back. Quick on her feet, she was able to run out of the apartment door, screaming at the top of her lungs for someone to help. The buzz of a chainsaw went off behind her, and Terzo came sprinting out of the apartment, naked and drenched in blood from his skull paint down to his legs, spatters of it decorating the white on his face. He ran after her, and she pounded on as many doors as she could before she was forced to run down the staircase. Terzo waited at the top of the steps, and positioned the chainsaw. He let it go with a devilish grin, and waited for the screaming to stop. It did.

He let out a violent scream, delighted by the carnage below. Standing back up straight, he swiped some blood from his pectoral, and swirled his tongue around it.

“I suppose you will be staying the night,” Terzo chuckled down to the corpse. Time to go listen to ABBA: Gold, and finish off that bottle of fine red wine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Next time Papa tells me he has to "return some video tapes," I'm getting the Hell out of his bed and never coming back. Join us tomorrow for more ghastly thrills and chills! Huahaha!!


End file.
